Bravery
by When Darkness Rises
Summary: After his mother's death and brother's mysterious disappearances, silent Edward is sent to his cousin Tamaki's family. But viscous, unknown forces have plans. It's only a matter of time before more violence occurs. Adopted from BlairBearxoxo's. Hiatus, see profile.
1. A New Life

**A/N: FMA is obviously AU. Don't worry, I'll have it make sense, but it'll take a few chapters to properly incorporate everything in. This fic is adopted from EdwardElricFMAObesseie who titled hers "Poor little Ed." I rewrote the first two chapters in my style, and altered a few details to fit my storyline. I think I caught all the mistakes, but please inform me if you find any.**

**Edited 8/2: Corrected the arm that had Ed's automail and grammar.**

**Brave Lil' Edward**

**Chapter One: Meeting a New Life**

Silent and solemn, Edward clutched his little teddy bear. The ragged doll was the last remnant of his little brother, Alphonse. A social worker's hand gripped his arm, and heard the evil woman muttering something about his mom. He wanted to twist her crunching fingers off—nobody talked ill of Mom. The kind, gentle woman meant the world to Edward and Alphonse.

_We just wanted to see her smile again._

But that went terribly wrong. Instead Edward was on a plan to Japan to stay with his older cousin Tamaki. They were related on Trisha's side who was Tamaki's aunt. When the Elric family visited them in France, the trio had gotten along like brothers. As far as he was concerned, Tamaki was his brother. Tamaki was the only biological family Edward had left.

Granny Pinako insisted that she and Winry were his true family, but the evil social workers would hear nothing of it. Yuzuru Suoh, with extravagant wealth, offered to gladly take in the young Elric as family. Edward wanted to speak, to yell and shout at the woman, but speech was too difficult. All he could do was clutch the little bear to his chest and glare.

The plane landed. In a daze, he followed the woman. He didn't want to care anymore. Too much trouble. Too much pain. He couldn't bare it, being forced to relieve the incident without end.

_I'm so sorry._

In the terminal, a tall blonde youth awaited his younger half brother. Tamaki smiled down at Edward. He knelt and widely opened his arms for a hug. For a moment, Edward contemplated running away.

_He smiles just like Mom. Like Al…_

Tears rolled down Edward's cheeks as he rushed into his older brother's arms. He was so warm and soft.

Tamaki nearly had to pry the latching arms off to carry his brother off. He noticed the extra weight of his little brother and the gloves on his two small hands. Pinako informed him and his father several months ago. He smiled cheerfully and gestured for his two men to grab Edward's luggage. With Edward comfortably in his arms, Tamaki walked to the limo parked outside for them.

The social worker sat in last, and Edward made to sure to sit as far away as possible from her. The woman talked to Tamaki in words he didn't want to understand. They were signing him away to life he had no desire for.

_I want Winry and Granny._

Edward's eyes glazed over during the car ride. He couldn't stop thinking about the monster he created and the brother whose body that literally tore apart before his eyes. He ran his fingers across the bear's fur, failing to block out the memories of almost six months ago.

It had taken hours to reach the Suoh residence through all the city traffic. But with Tamaki's confident and loving smile, it felt like seconds to Edward.

The little boy walked hesitantly through the large doors that one of the servants' opened. Hand in hand, Tamaki led him to the dining room. Edward gasped. He didn't care about the patterned wallpaper, the arching hallways, or decorative statues. He wanted the _huge _cake presenting gloriously on the long table. His stomach growled furiously, demanding to be fed such a delicious sweet.

In swirly blue icing read: _Welcome home, Ed_.

He wasted no time digging into the scrumptious desert. A cook would later chuckle as one of the maids describing the event in dramatic, hand sweeping detail.

Stuffed and tired, little Edward nearly dozed off in the chair he was sitting in.

Tamaki asked one of the maids to bring Edward's bags while he picked up his little brother again.

"You'll sleep in my bed, tonight." The boy absently nodded, not even noticing Tamaki reaching his room.

After the maid set the luggage down, Tamaki kindly asked her to leave. She didn't need to see Edward's secrets. Despite being half asleep, Edward fiercely tugged his sleeves down, not wanting Tamaki to see.

"I know," he reassured softly. "Pinako told me about the automail. She didn't tell me why. Everybody has their secrets Ed, but if you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask."

_You know I can't ask._

Edward nodded.

_You know I can't speak._

After getting in pajamas, Edward snuggled up to Tamaki and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he saw his brother adjusting his lopsided tie. He yawned.

Tamaki smiled. "I'm going to school. You wanna come?"

Edward nodded. Despite his young age of nine, people called his a prodigy. He had reached the tenth grade material a year and a half ago, before losing interest in _school_ academics. But he needed something to ease his mind. He jumped into his brother's arms.

He hadn't forgotten how to speak. He knew to move his tongue for certain sounds, how words felt coming through his lips, and how sometimes speech got stuck in his throat. Knowledge and practice were two different concepts.

But Edward completely understands what everyone says, and that includes the teddy bear he dutifully dubbed Alphonse.

**Chapter Two: Too Genius for School**

Edward sat beside his brother throughout all of his classes. Many students stared at him oddly, wondering if the little kid knew what the teacher was, well, teaching. He looked utterly bored at the equations filling up the whiteboard. The kid looked up expectantly at his older brother, as if saying he regretted coming along.

Tamaki made goofy faces, making Edward laugh.

The teacher coughed, drawing the class's attention back to her stern posture. "I know many teachers have excused your lil' tag-a-long, but—"

Edward made a sour face at "lil.'"

"—just because you're the principal's son won't mean I'll expect anything less in my class."

The blonde in question froze, trying to think of the smooth reply that worked on the girls that visited his club. But Mrs. Watanabe was no ordinary woman. "Well," he began, but clamped up when Edward walked calmly to the whiteboard.

He plucked the marker from the stunned woman, and finished the equation with swift loopy movements. He stared at the teacher, gears clicking away inside his mind as he analyzed her. He scoffed at reaching his conclusion: not worth his time. He handed her back the marker and waved at his brother.

_This is boring. Later. _

Just as he got two meters from the door, his brother scrambled to reach him.

"What are you thinking?" He sighed. "Right, you don't talk. Just, listen, okay? You can't walk out of class like that."

_And why not? _The question was clear across his face.

"Sometimes in life, you just gotta deal with things."

_No shit. _

"So just come back, 'kay?"

As Edward reached for Tamaki's hand, the bell rang. Students poured out through the doors, and Edward took it as his cue to explore the school without Tamaki. Holding on to his teddy bear, Edward smirk at his brother before becoming lost in the sea of yellow and lavender.

"Clever devil," Tamaki mumbled. He sighed, knowing full well that Edward was capable of taking care of himself. "Fine, but just this once!" He called across the hallway so Edward could hear him. People just looked at him oddly, but with a smile, the girls swooned.

-(/)-

Edward shoved his way through the tacky yellow dresses to find a quiet place to think. He hid beneath the stairs as the bell rang to signal the students to class.

_This place is huge._

Especially compared to Resembool.

_Winry…_

He kissed the teddy's ear softly.

_I'm so sorry… everyone. Please forgive me. _

Then the announcement came on: "Due to, err, a sudden request from the principal, there will be a staff meeting. Students will have the rest of the day off."

Edward winced as his ears were assaulted by the loud cheers. Many girls passed him, chatting endlessly about a club called "Host," whatever that meant. He waited until the sea dispersed before venturing out. He thought of seeing what exactly a Host Club was but also saw a darkly clad students walking down the stairs.

"… black magic…"

He froze, his metallic fingers squeezing until the stair rail bent.

_No, those idiots!_

He released the rail, before quickly trailing after the troop.

But a hand caught his arm, before he could get five steps. He tore his right arm, and turned to glare menacingly at the tall person. The teenager pushed up his glasses with one dainty finger.

"My name is Kyouya, and you must be Ed from what Tamaki described." He flipped open his cell phone and called Tamaki. "Found him."

The kid slowly nodded, but something in his gut told him that the teenager had more than few tricks up his sleeve. And so did Edward.

"Your brother is looking for you; he's at the Host Club. Come on." Edward followed the tall teenager. "You'll be given a small notepad to communicate. I won't coddle you like Tamaki," he said flatly. "Other people may not see it, but you don't have the eyes of child."

_Maybe I'll like him._

Once they reached the room, Edward halted at the doorway at the sight of so many people. Many were fawning over his brother and five otherworldly handsome young men. Edward knew he wasn't going to like this 'Host Club.' Why was it titled that, anyways? Then he heard a familiar voice— a voice that used cheesy lines followed by an unhealthy amount of squeals.

"My lovely dove, let me fly with you to an island of our paradise."

Edward stared blatantly at his older brother, trying to figure out what his words would accomplish.

_Equivalent exchange. There is always something for something else. What do his words gain him other than squeals? What more does he want? _

Edward's calculating mind sometimes couldn't comprehend his older brother. He didn't like that. Holding his teddy with his automail arm to his chest, he pushed his way pass the girls. He smiled at his brother's joyous appearance.

_I won't let another brother feel pain._

"Ah, they you are!"

_There it is; Al's smile._

The girls made room for the young boy, cooing and awing.

"This," Tamaki pronounced to the entire room, "is my little brother: Ed Elric!"

Edward gave a small wave before hiding behind his brother's back. The girls burst into giggles, and he didn't like it one bit.

The five other boys joined Tamaki. There were two twins with trickster grins. A very tall boy towered over a blonde that was only a few inches taller than the nine-year-old. Then there was a more feminine boy with big chocolate eyes and girly hips.

Tamaki counted off the names. "The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru, watch out for them. The tall one is quiet Mori. Don't let the short one fool you. Hunny has a gigantic sweet tooth. And he," he said finally, "is Haruhi."

Edward drank in their appearances, names, and factoids. Knowledge is power. The more he knew the more power he had. He learned that from Teacher.

Sudden rose petals assaulted the room, and Tamaki grandly opened his arms wide. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

Edward tilted his head.

_So far I've only seen them flirt. Is that what a "Host Club" does? Pretty silly. _

His right arm wildly jerked. He dropped his teddy in surprise, and lurched over. He heard Tamaki gasp, the only one who had a clue to what was going on.

Tamaki smiled at the crowd. "Just a little stage fright." He swooped down to pick his brother before heading to a secluded room.

Inside the room, Tamaki nearly tore off Edward's maroon shirt.

_Don't worry. I can handle it._

Tamaki traced his fingers where metal met flesh as the boy twitched in frustration. "It's a bit red. Irritation, maybe. Can you move it?"

Edward made a so-so gesture with his left, working hand.

"Does it hurt?"

He repeated the gesture. Tamaki hugged him gently and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, we'll call Pinako, okay?"

The crowd was left confused, but was quickly distracted by Kyouya's photograph album of the twins in _various_ poses. Kaoru and Hikaru basked in the attention, smirks hidden by smiles.

Kyouya mulled through his thoughts, being the clever Shadow King that he is. There were too many questions unanswered thanks to that little kid. Never once had Tamaki mentioned a younger brother, and the kid had more of a German look than French. And from the gossip he overheard, the kid was a math genius. Most importantly, the one thing he pretended not to notice was the bent stair rail beneath the kid's iron-like grip. Kyouya did not enjoy being left in the dark.

Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi stared curiously at the door that lurked between them and the two brothers. Hunny inched closer, but Mori shook his head.

"Mori's right," Haruhi confirmed at last. "If they want us to know, they'll tell us." She picked up the teddy bear that Edward dropped. "Besides, nothing stays a secret for long in our group."

Nobody saw the teddy bear frowning at Haruhi's words.

But inanimate objects can't do that, right?

**A/N: The one glaring difference between this and Poor little Ed is the reveal of the automail. I prefer letting suspense build up of "almost seeing it or figuring it out but not quite." Tamaki knows that automail is somewhat normal in Amestris, and thinks that Edward received his in an accident of some sort. This tidbit will be revealed in the story, but I thought it might be helpful. :) **

**I put the first two chapters together because it's what I adopted. Note that I rewrote it and stylized it, but the majority came from the thoughts of the lovely EdwardElricFMAObesseie. **


	2. Refusal to be Left Behind

**A/N: :humbly bow: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're pleased with it. :D**

**Brave Lil' Edward**

**Chapter Three: Refusal to be Left Behind**

Next to Germany prospered a small country named Amestris that broke many years ago when Germany was still under many rulers. With a strong military they secured their borders and secluded themselves from the outside world. During World War II, they fended off the Nazis with little help and excellent strategists. Since then, they have opened their borders, but rarely attract visitors. Over the years of seclusion, they have developed unique technology called automail.

Automail has been commonly used by war veterans or those suffering from accidents. Some mechanics specialize in automail. One of the most skillful is Pinako Rockbell who lived in a rural town Resembool.

Pinako loved her godson as she did her own family. She had delivered both of the Elric brothers, and took care of them during Trisha's illness. Even when their cousin Tamaki visited from France, she loved him as well.

And the _incident _nearlybroke her heart.

The phone rang, and Winry stopped coloring. Her legs that were swinging beneath the table froze. Both Rockbells were thinking the same.

Ed.

She ushered Winry to play outside when she answered the phone to Tamaki's urgent voice. The girl pouted, but Pinako pointed sternly. With the living room empty, she coolly talked down the frantic tone.

"I can't help if you don't talk clearly. What's wrong?"

She hadn't spoken to Edward since the day he left, and was hoping for a more cheerful call… not that would be more than a few grunts. "Is it about Ed?"

A long pause. "Yes. It's his automail. His skin is red, and he says it kinda hurts."

"Said?" Her hopes soared. Then crashed.

"Well, gestured."

"I see. I've had patients react this way. It typically means that his body is still getting used to it. A few more weeks, and it should be okay. Rub some ointment that I sent in his bag. If it still persists in three weeks, call me."

"He has a hard time moving it."

Pinako frowned and wrinkles creaked. "Has anything happened to his arm?"

"Not that I can think."

"I'm on my way."

"That's a long flight. I think we can handle—"

She hung up and began packing all of her automail gear. Pinako and Winry were about to visit Japan.

The old woman had witnessed many things in life, both terrible and grand. She valued family more than anything; distance or a language barrier won't get in her way.

-(/)-

The small girl went outside as Granny bade. Winry ran, her sundress flitting up as the air brushed along her skin. Grass tickled between her toes as she nearly reached her destination. She skidded to a halt, eyes locked on to what used to be the Elric house.

Torn and burned. Hardly anything left. She braced herself and entered the remnants for the first time.

"Why would he burn this down?"

The memories were too painful, she realized. Edward spewing his milk. Alphonse swinging from his mom's shoulder. The brothers ganging up on their older cousin…

She walked through the living room and to where their bedroom used to be. On the floor was big dark splotch. She knelt to examine it. Her knees pressed the floor, crumbling the weak wood. She looked closely.

Granny had taught her to be very observant when seeing and noticing how stuff works—what most good mechanics do.

She rubbed a finger across the stain. Unlike most girls, getting messy wasn't an obstacle. Her fingernail got caught and chipped something off. After bringing it closer to her eye, she quickly flicked it away. Old blood; blackened and cracked—not a surprise when working with automail. But here in the Elric's home? In Ed's and Al's bedroom?

Was the stain Al's? Granny had never found the body, and Edward didn't speak. Whatever happened to Al remained a mystery to the world. Nobody asked any questions in Resembool and their military cared about more _important_ matters than a vanished kid.

Winry blamed the military for her parents' death, and now they wouldn't even help with one of her best friends. She heard stories of an agency called the police in other countries, and that it was separated from the military. Her young mind couldn't fully grasp the concept, but knew it was better than what Ametris had.

She heard the faint voice of Granny yelling against the wind. She plastered a smile and headed home. Upon closer words, she smiled for real.

"We're going to visit Ed!"

-(/)-

A woman in dark lipstick rested on the airplane. With one ankle atop her knees, the slit on her dress hiked up. Men got luxuriant view of long pearly legs. She smirked at the steward who hung his mouth open in a vain attempt of asking if she wanted a drink. Her lengthy nail tapped rhythmically on her lap.

"Scotch, hun."

As he left, she adjusted her dress, careful not to reveal her tattoo. She flipped open her compact mirror to reapply her lipstick. In the corner of the reflection were the older woman and granddaughter. She smiled devilishly. Despite the minor setback, their plan was going smoothly. She had to hand it to her brothers, but she was still far superior.

The steward returned with a glass of her scotch.

She batted her eyelashes. "Thanks, hun." She sipped it with a smirk plainly on her lips.

_Who would've thought? A little boy so skilled in the ways of alchemy and magic. _

-(/)-

After many hours, the Rockbells finally made it to the Suoh mansion. Pinako wasted no time with butlers and simply carried in the luggage. Progressive aging didn't mean progressive uselessness. Her granddaughter waved apologetically at the kind servants before following Granny, bags in hands. Winry let out a tired breath after reaching the top of the stairs. She wondered how Granny didn't even sweat.

One of the servants opened the door for the guests. Pinako left their suitcases by the door, and Winry followed suit but kept the case for automail firmly in her small hands. The weight never bothered her, having good arm strength from lugging around Granny's things as she went to work on clients. But she almost dropped the equipment at the sight of such a lovely home. Her shined with glee.

Pinako snapped to one of the maids. "Where's the boy?"

The maid tilted her head in confusion.

"I guess you don't understand German." She sighed. German was her main language, and she spoke some French thanks to Trisha. Japanese was out of the question. "Ed," she simply said to the woman, gesturing his height.

The maid's mouth made a little "o." She waved at them to follow through several tedious hallways. They reached a door at the end and the maid opened it.

Winry set her equipment on the tiled floor and **ran **to her friend's bedside.

"Ed!"

His eyes were closed, golden hair disheveled, and hands clenching tightly to the bed sheets. His eyes blinked in and out of reality. She placed her hand atop his.

"It's okay, Ed. Me and Granny are here so no worries."

His blinking stopped, drifting back to sleep. Winry brushed his locks from his face.

"Check the screws and bolts."

She went back to the equipment to grab a screwdriver and wrench. The girl took Edward's arm and examined while Granny and Tamaki talked.

"When did it start to hurt?"

"Yesterday, around eleven at school."

"You took him to _school?_" Whack! "What were you thinking, Blondie!"

"I, well, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. And he's really, really smart!"

"Yes, I remember you teaching him Japanese and French. Who else knows about the automail?"

"I haven't told anyone."

The voices washed to the background as Winry focused on her task. She admired such machinery: the cool and crisp metal, the shine from light, the way the gears complied together, how it gave new life. Her first work was with Den's, her dog, new limb. Humans were much more complicated, and Winry worked with Granny to attach fresh life. Life had failed Edward so many times. His father left. His mother died. Al vanished. And now the fresh life was failing him. She and Granny were failing him.

She began testing the screws, but with all her might, it didn't even budge. Her hand tightly fitted around the tool, as if her mind would will it to fix her dearest friend. She leaned over her head, shadowing part of Edward.

"Granny, none of the screws are missing… but…"

Pinako stopped smacking Tamaki and puffed smoke from her pipe. Her wrinkles creased.

Tamaki gulped. "What?"

"It's like they were _pushed _in. It's too deep for the screwdriver to work. The pain must be from the pressure."

**A/N: I really wanted to expand on the teddy bear, but this scene couldn't wait. Next chapter, I promise! Which will be longer, too! **


	3. Searching and Rebuilding

**A/N: Okay, so you know how Mustang is basically Ed's wakeup call after failing to resurrect his mom and Ed joined the military? I'm trying to figure out Ed's wakeup call in this story. I have something vague in my head, but I'm up for suggestions. **

**Brave Lil' Edward**

**Chapter Four: Searching and Rebuilding **

Left alone in his room, Edward rolled his head to face his teddy. His body felt like stones on the cushioned bed.

"Brother…"

The voice didn't belong to Edward. It came from the little teddy.

"Ed… I'm right here. Beside you. Like always."

Hollow with emotion

"Talk to me… please."

Saddened without tears.

"Ed... you need to remember…"

But the golden eyes closed.

"… what happened… wake up… wake up."

-(/)-

Pinako's pipe hung loosely in her mouth as she cracked her knuckles. The table was remained quiet as the older woman continued talking. "I've touched up his automail before he left." She narrowed her eyes at Tamaki. "Are you positive nothing happened?"

Tamaki smiled defensively at the hard woman. "I was looking after him, I swear!" He glanced sideways, doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Well, there was that time… Ah, don't give me that look! The smart lil' devil got away from at school, but it was just for half an hour," he finished quickly.

A quick thud shook the table when Pinako slammed her fist down. "I told you not to let him out of your sight! The last time he burned down his home! That's why I told you to have someone outside his door."

"Why would he burn down his house? That doesn't make any sense... nothing does." He took a deep breath and met Pinako's eyes. He folded his fingers together and placed his hands of the table. "What happened to him? How did he really get those limbs? Why can't he speak?" Even Winry tensed up with Tamaki's quiet yet stern words. "Tell me, Pinako."

The old woman strummed her fingers on the pipe. She mulled over her thoughts, finding the words that would satisfy Tamaki's thirst. "Have you ever seen a corpse? Not the well suited men at funerals. No, no. A disheveled mess of bones and flesh; arms bent in imaginable ways; its mouth opened to scream. That is what happened that night when we found him. Alphonse was gone. All that was left was bleeding Ed and that _thing._ He hasn't spoken sense."

Winry picked at her omelet with a fork and mumbled. "And yet that answers nothing."

She hated feeling useless. She hadn't been able to do anything for Edward. Sure, she made him automail, but that was simply physical. She couldn't reach to him mentally or emotionally. It was like he didn't even bother. So much pain in his eyes, she couldn't bear it. That was going to change. Whether he likes it or not, she swore to make him happy.

She heartily finished her breakfast, ready to start the day's hard work. She was going to piece Edward back together and solve the mystery. Although barely at the age of ten, Winry was a prodigy in her own right. She often surprised the Rockbells' clients at her ingenuity. She may not understand a lot about the world, the stuff one learned with experience, but she knew Edward. And Edward never did anything without reason.

If any of this were to work, she needed Edward to communicate. A voice would have to wait. She knew an accomplishment such of that needed time. For now, paper and pen sufficed.

-(/)-

Some say that life is unpredictable. That it's filled with mysteries. That nobody can be sure how it operates. Kyouya called bullshit. Numbers. Formulas. Cycles of history. The world could be explained by science. And to those who had graduated school and yet still proclaimed life was mysterious, Kyouya felt the urge to hurl a book at them.

It didn't help that his best friend was a romantic. Well, it tremendously helped the Host Club's finances. But it did the opposite for the Shadow King's health.

Kyouya raked through his hair, having the vague feeling that it was thinning. He blamed Tamaki. But back to his task at hand. To the normal eye it would seen that Kyouya was a ordinary teenager; body lying luxuriously on his bed, his laptop comfortably at his side, and typing away at speed only the youth seemed to possess. Kyouya prided himself in not being ordinary. Ordinary meant common, and he was by no means "common."

The calculating man knew his customers like the back of his perfectly manicured hand. Tamaki insisted that real men haven't lived until experiencing manicures and pedicures. Secretly, Kyouya enjoyed the relaxation. Damn it. Tamaki distracted him without even being in the same room! Ugh.

He typed away, occasionally breaking away for the mouse. Edward Elric had laid out a puzzle, and Kyouya accepted. It wasn't the easiest puzzle. He knew only a few facts: the kid's name and that he was able to bend the stare rail. Edward's skills in math were secondhand knowledge, and Kyouya wasn't certain about him being Tamaki's brother. Two facts and two maybes.

He clearly recollected doing extensive background checks on nearly everyone he associated with. Hikaru was allergic to bumblebees, Hunny had an aunt from Germany, and Mori played volleyball in grade one. That is how the Shadow King, more or less, kept his reign. Stupidity only lasted so long. His friends in the Host Club didn't care about the research, each of them having their own quirks. But Kyouya's proved productive and useful.

Tamaki was no exception. The blonde had a nasty habit of perplexing him. Yet once Kyouya solved the formula to each layer presented, he could usually predict Tamaki. Anne-Sophie Grantaine birthed one son, not two. She had no siblings or cousins. Alone in France. Why would Tamaki lie? But what if, on the tiniest of chances, Kyouya didn't properly research. Even though that thought did more than simply irk the genius, he was cautious enough to redo his search.

If this concerned Tamaki's past, how much can info change? Kyouya was about to find out. And so here he was—typing. With swift fingers gliding across the keyboard, he typed through his regular search engine. Oh how he enjoyed the privileges of wealth.

Anne-Sophie Grantaine. One son.

Known.

One sister. Two nephews.

What? This information _definitely _wasn't available when Kyouya first searched Tamaki's background.

The sister's name was Trisha Elric who was married to Van Hohenheim. Trisha had two sons: Edward and Alphonse. There was nothing to say about the boys.

_So Edward is cousins with Tamaki. But where's Alphonse? And why is Edward staying with Tamaki? The rail…_

Ametris. Located beside Germany. Hardly known until World War II when they successfully defended their country from invading Nazis. Isn't that where automail originated from? Automail was made from steel. But kids don't have automail. From the few pictures seen, automail was common amongst war veterans.

_It's still possible, merely improbable. Never dismiss the improbable. _

Automail. It hails strictly from Ametris. Very high tech for a country that recently ventured from seclusion. Also—

A soft tapping on his door made his head snap up. His brow crinkled at the distraction.

"Enter."

A maid did so and bowed.

"What is it?"

"Your father wishes to see you in his den."

Damn it.

-(/)-

Tamaki watched in interest of the Rockbells creating automail. Two weeks, Pinako said. Two weeks to create proper automail from scratch for Edward. Winry kindly informed him that it normally took a typical mechanic a month to that, but she and Granny were the best. And he fully believed her bright, cheerful words.

The two mechanics worked inside a spare room of the mansion. The fan was set on full speed and the bay window remained open as steam nearly rolled off their sweating skin. They became one with tools, working in a methodical and ingenious way that Tamaki has never witness in his privileged life. All he could do was admire and stand out of the way. This was how life was recreated and reattached to the body. Automail was a beautiful thing.

But it was born out of necessity for the wounded and maimed. Life: a cycle of beauty and the wretched.

He felt reassured that Edward lied in the hands of two very skilled individuals. Did all of Ametris produce such prodigies? With that thought in mind, Tamaki went to see if his little cousin had woken.

He poked his head in through the door. His cousin rested on the lofty bed. His metallic arm was gone, having to be forcefully pried off. Whoever messed with it would pay dearly. Edward's anguished screams echoed in his ears during the day. Tamaki hardly gained the will to steer off the concerned servants and convince them not to call Shima Maezono during her vacation that he arranged for the housekeeper.

And the thought of the mangled corpse haunted Tamaki at night. Whatever happened to Edward, Tamaki vowed to be by his side. Cousins by blood, but brothers by heart.

Tamaki sat on a chair beside the bed. Edward twitched in his sleep. The kid's teddy bear was firmly cuddled in his left arm. His face—entire body was pale. Tamaki sat next to him for an hour until Edward awoke with a confused expression directed at Tamaki.

The teenager chuckled and rubbed the kid's hair playfully. "Of course I'd be by my lil' brother side. Stop glaring, I didn't mean little like short. You're almost taller than Hunny and he's older than me. See? Not so bad." He rambled on for a few minutes, distracting him and Edward. "Come to think of it, you even act older than him. Probably smarter too. But damn is he good at martial arts. You'd like Haruhi. She's real sweet and smart and… and Papa loves his daughter. Hm? Yeah, Haruhi is a girl. She's working off a debt. But sometimes, I think we forget about that and just have fun."

Being serious was never really Tamaki's thing. He'd let Kyouya or Mori handle that shtick, but his time had come. The whole weekend had been chaos, since he left with Edward on Thursday. Tamaki hadn't been to school since.

"You've been asleep for a few days. I don't blame you. That medicine that they injected you with because of the automail must've been strong. Ten more days until the new arm is built. Tomorrow is Monday so I won't be home 'til after school. Winry and Pinako will be here though. No worries, 'kay?"

His mind drifted elsewhere.

"If we're brothers, and I'm Haruhi's Papa… I think you're an uncle."

**A/N: I despise writing dialogue. Wit and sarcasm are exceptions. What I adore are emotions and imagery. Capturing the character in that moment… that is love. **

**These past chapters have had a more FMA feel than OHHCy. Speaking of, I need to reel Tamaki back into IC land. The next chapter will center more on the Host Club. I still need to establish Kyouya as one of the main characters. :sigh: Looks like I have a lot of work to do to make this into what I have in mind. Diligence! **


	4. Back to the Saddle

**Edit 1 4/30/12: OMFG, I can't believe I forgot to add this last scene. I'm an idiot. Thankfully, it was saved to my facebook notes for some reason, and don't have to rewrite it from memory. :praises my new found luck:**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I've been doing bunches of last minute school related stuff. At least it's my senior year. I know the individual scenes are short, but necessary for this chapter and upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy. :D**

**Chapter Five: Back to the Saddle**

All of the male students stared at him oddly, as if their questions would be answered by studying the slumped Tamaki. The girl cooed as they surrounded them. "Are you okay?"s hanging in the air.

On a normal day, Tamaki would stand proudly to assure the fine females of his well being. The lack of sleep committed treacherous horrors. Oh! He couldn't let his fans see him like this! Dark circles sagged beneath his eyes. His face paled. He pressed back the tears of shame. Tragedy!

His mind went elsewhere, doing its best to repress the unsightly vision.

_Think. Think. Think, Tamaki. Got it._

Just what the hell was he going to tell his friends? Hunny would be easy to fool, Mori would go along with Hunny, and Haruhi could be bided off a little while. But the twins were devious devils. And worse, Kyouya. Why did he have to be friends with curious brats and a cunning man who preferred shadows?

_Oh hell._

Tamaki wasn't particularly smart. In fact, he could be quite dense at times. Just ask him about his precious "daughter." He had heart though. He loved all his friends and family dearly and would reach any lengths to help them. For Edward, Tamaki could achieve the impossible and a solution to his predicament.

The bell rang, signaling the time to think fast.

**-(/)-**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hikaru strummed his fingers idly on his desk. The teacher droned on and on about something he tuned out at beginning of class. He could simply borrow Haruhi's notes like all the other times while ignoring the chiding. Despite all the slight deviances, life seemed to be routine. Mess with milord, tease Haruhi, and charm women. Sure, they had their adventures and mishaps, but life had always returned to normal. But now, with that perplexing kid accompanying Tamaki life had become more interesting. Another adventure calling the Host Club.

Heh.

He turned and smiled at his brother who returned mischievously. Both were thinking alike. Time for an old fashioned game of tormenting the supposed king of the club, they decided. But what realm of antagonizing should they partake? Being overly familiar with Haruhi? Stealing his customers? Hmmm. Didn't he seem to be distressed this morning?

They laughed.

Behind the two, Haruhi groaned at seeing their minds' gears revolve. She pitied Tamaki and didn't wish to be dragged into more whacky schemes. Yet life was a cycle, after all.

The bell rang, signaling the twins' impending amusement.

**-(/)-**

Hunny smiled. He looked brightly at his dearest friend, a giant in comparison. They seldom had to share words to understand each other, yet Hunny adored rare Mori's voice. He chatted to his friend who sat next to him in class. His hands moved excitedly in the air, detailing his dialogue. To the common eye, most couldn't see the faint smile. Hunny could. And like everything else that belonged to Mori, he loved it.

He bit into a chocolate cupcake presented from a fan. Starry eyed girls watched with clasped hands.

"Soooo cute!" They squealed in adoration.

"Mitsukuni," the giant said simply. His thumb wiped stray icing from Hunny's nose.

His name on the lips of friend caused Hunny cheeks to pink. He bit deeper into the sweetness, hiding his cheeks with chocolate. _Simply friends_, Hunny reminded himself. _Only friends._ Such was the nature of the families through the generations. The prince and his knight— the ongoing, unbroken tradition that Hunny wished break.

That was the one subject they never shared words with yet didn't fully know the other's feelings. Despite his outgoing nature, Hunny couldn't wield the courage to verbalize five simple words.

_I can't live without you._

The bell rang, signaling the Host Club's shenanigans.

**-(/)-**

Kyouya flipped open his phone behind the desk. He knew the teacher couldn't stop him even if out in the open, but he didn't want any attention. That was saved for Tamaki. He read the text message.

**:**Shin Abe found in the gym. Unknown to students. Report after class.**:**

Damn it. He replied.

**:**After Host Club. He'll go nowhere.**:**

Life was certainly working against him of late. He needed to work fast before anything else happens. Hopefully his plan to extract information from Tamaki would go successful. If the fool pushed back his schedule… nobody would leave the situation happy.

He needed to confirm several bits of information with Tamaki. Kyouya was certain of the "brother's" automail. The facts simply added up. Amestris's warring state and advanced prosthetics and the rail. He needed confirmation. And from there, he would figure out the rest. Kyouya despised not knowing things and often enthralled his mind in mysteries. Besides, such information may be useful down the road.

His course always followed the most profitable. And information often contained numerous revenue.

The bell rang, signaling Kyouya's profit.

**-(/)-**

In Haruhi's position, most would think the world is out to get them. Haruhi didn't think—she believed. She suppressed a groan and smiled politely at the women surrounding her. By no means, did she hate her "job" or her friends. The two just seemed to get a little… hectic at times. She poured a cup of tea and presented it to her main guest: Emiko.

A blush stained Emiko's face as she sipped. "This is delightful," she murmured.

"It's my mother's recipe."

"She must've been a wonderful woman."

Haruhi nodded. "The best one I've known." She batted her lashes. "But you're close, my rose."

The students in the back swooned. Red consumed Emiko's entire figure. "I, uh," she stammered.

Haruhi giggled and a placed a hand atop Emiko's. In a soft, sensual voice she said, "I mean it."

Bingo. She leaned back to her natural position, away from the blushing guest. She glanced over to Tamaki, curious if the twins had gotten to him. _Nah, he'd be making a scene. Crap. How did I not notice that? _She smiled sheepishly at the customers and bowed apologetically. "It seems the king needs me."

They waved as Haruhi addressed the issue.

Kaoru and Hikaru each had a flashlight. Tamaki cowered between the twins with his hands hiding his face. Hunny sat atop Mori as they watched from the crowd of girl forming. Kyouya leaned against the wall, arms folded and head tilted down slightly. His dark eyes stared up at scene with interest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kaoru cheered.

"In high lighting we present—"

"Your king, Tamaki Suoh!" They applauded in unison.

The flashlight sprung on. They tried separating Tamaki's hand from his face. The king struggled to hide his awful appearance from his subjects.

"Unhand me, fiends! You vile, unworthy, inhuman—"

Whack! The twins fell with a thud after Kyouya politely walloped at their skulls. He spoke in voice that the crowd couldn't hear. "An unsightly king is inefficient." He dragged Tamaki away, whispered something even Haruhi couldn't hear.

_Tamaki may be Kyouya's closest friend, but he's up to something. _

**-(/)- **

The two escaped to the vacant hallway. Kyouya released the blonde's arm.

"Whew." Tamaki let out a long breath of relief as he slumped to the floor. He beamed up thankfully at his friend. He knew how he looked didn't matter to his friend—personally, at least. "That's a close one. I don't think they bought Ed's spastic pain syndrome."

"It helps that isn't a syndrome." Kyouya sat beside his friend, legs leisurely crossed. "A rough weekend, I take it?"

Tamaki chuckled. "Something like that. I suppose this might as well be the time to tell you about Ed." The spectacled friend nodded. "He's not really my brother, though he might as well be. He's my cousin on my mother's side. My Aunt Trisha moved to Ametris when the country opened up after the war. There, she gave birth to two sons: Edward and Alphonse. After a few years, my uncle left. I hardly remember what he looks like. But I'm sure you know most of that." He grinned when Kyouya nodded. "Knew it. Just like you knew I'd tell you sooner or later with hardly any pushing.

"I can't tell you much about Ed. It's not only out of respect for my family, but I also don't know much of what happened. An accident happened, and now Ed has an automail arm and leg." As the word trickled, his voice became softer. "He won't speak. Not even to his own brother." He hung his head in shame. "What kind of brother am I?"

Kyouya patted the blonde's shoulder. "A stupid brother, but a good one nonetheless."

They remained there for several moments in silence. The light ushered in from the hallway windows. It shined down on Tamaki. Kyouya sat across from the wall between the windows. His body, as always, remained cast in the darkness. His glasses glinted, leaving his eyes unseen. When his cell phone buzzed, he pressed it on silence for the last time.

"You need to know something," Kyouya informed. "On the day you brought Ed school, when the school called the day off, a death occurred. I can't tell you much else or my involvement, but the school wants this quiet for an unknown reason. You can't tell the others, but watch over them. I don't want anyone hurt."

"Awwww. Kyouya really does have a heart!"

The phone buzzed again and Kyouya sighed. "It seems I'm being called to battle." He stood and brushed his slacks. "Remember what I said. It's a king's duty to protect his loved ones."

"Says the king who lurks in the shadows."

The Shadow King walked away, ready to face his own duties. He flipped open the phone and listened. The light hit his figure, his shadow lengthy and ominous.

**-(/)-**

**Earlier**

Moments before the school bell rang, Kyouya remained still and expressionless as he reviewed the corpse in the abandoned chemistry room. _The third one. _

"The staff is starting to call it a curse," said one of his men. The man next to him nodded his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be leaving. Notify me of the results and keep the students unaware."

"Yes, sir."

Everything in Kyouya's life had planned since before he was born. His older brother would take of Ootori Medical and his sister married off, while he controlled other aspects of family behind the scenes, pulling strings and moving chess pieces. Kyouya felt no envy for being the shadow puppeteer, the part he was destined to play to the bitter end. Everything would flow according to his will alone, even to his death. He chuckled briefly again and pushed his glasses up. What an ignorant father he had been blessed with.

Still, his father had entrusted Kyouya to handle this situation to prepare him for future incidents, presumably far worse which he had no doubt. Kyouya, on the other hand, thought his father and the chairman just didn't want to bring the police in and tarnish Ouran's excellent reputation. That would be unforgiveable.

Thus far, there had been three deaths with almost no relation to each other. The only link would be the absence of friends. No, they had friends, but most of said friends hadn't been showing up at school for the past three months.

Perhaps the dead knew something he didn't.

Himawari Sasaki, female. Found in the chemistry room with a glass shard in her throat.

Shin Abe, male. Head bashed in repeatedly in the gym showers.

Jung Hu, male. Korean exchange student. Suffocated and stuffed inside a trashcan.

All found by staff members, and all deaths have been unknown to the students… so far.

This was all he knew. He needed to find why before another death occurs. It felt powerful, knowing that life and death rested in his hands.

_Thank you father, for this beautiful chess game._

**A/N: Dialogue… HateHateHate! Next: Ed and Winry! Y'know, back to the titular character. :shifty eyes:**


	5. These Last Days

**A/N: Finally! We return to Ed! Sorry for neglecting him, but the plot demanded it. I have big plans. So, out of curiosity, who do you think is going to die? I'm talking about all the characters—even the ones who I have yet to mention but are still present in the manga. No worries. They'll go down in style. **

**Attention! I'm considering to simply changing the title to Bravery. Thoughts? I won't change it until I get feedback from several people. :D**

**Brave Lil' Edward**

**Chapter Six: These Last Days **

Winry paced up and down the hallway. It was Thursday. A bit more than week until the automail would be completed. And then what? Would she and Granny be sent back to Ametris? Of course. There were customers who relied on them. Everything she knew resided in the quaint country side. She didn't belong in the bustling city anymore than Edward did. There was thing Resembool didn't have: Edward.

She needed him to talk or communicate in some fashion. All he does during the day is read, slumber, and push her away. The pain lurking in the air was tense, and sometimes Winry wished she could escape like Tamaki to school. Even Tamaki couldn't coerce communication. Her fists clenched and opened repeatedly. Damnit! What was that punk's problem?

Her boots stomped their way to the library. The servants backed away from the steaming adolescent. She kicked open the two doors. Her attention snapped to the boy's nose wedged in a book. One hand kept the book open while the opposite sleeve hung loosely.

"Ed!"

Edward clamped the book in surprise. His brow crinkled at the oil splotched blonde. Within seconds, she occupied the space across from the table. He visibly shook at the wrath directed at him.

"We need to talk," she said firmly. Before he had a chance to wordlessly respond, she pulled out a pen and folded paper from pocket. Prepared. "You're not getting out of this."

He eyed the pen wearily. He hadn't mastered writing with his left hand yet. Though the boot print left him no choice. Chicken scrawl would have to do. He took hold of the pen and began writing after she set the paper down.

_Hello._

Winry paused. How long has been since he greeted her? Since a simple hello? Even if it was written. Her heart fluttered.

"Hey."

_So?_

"I, um, well…" Damnit! Her mind blanked.

_It's okay. Take your time._

"How do you know what to say? The kid who doesn't talk?"

_I'm glad you're here. I don't want you to leave._

"I don't want to go either." Small tears streaked her cheeks. "I want to play with everyone again and..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I want you to be happy."

He knelt across table and embraced the weeping girl. Their bodies melded—trying to comfort each other with doubtful hope.

Pinako peeked in from the doorway and saw the two kids crying into each other. She felt her heart breaking.

**-(/)-**

With Winry gone to help with the automail, Edward was once again left to his own devices in the library.

A cold breeze greeted him from behind. Shivers trailed up his spine and panged where metal met flesh. He set down the book and went to investigate. Although he spent hours at a time in the library, he still managed to get lost in the vastness. Sometimes it looked like a maze looming over him. The wind wafted the smell of cheese, daring him to find the source.

_Humans oughta be mice. Parading in the world, not realizing they're just a small bit of it._

He sneezed at the dust.

He passed books based on law, metaphysics, and cooking cupcakes. He paused in pure curiosity to pick up the inapt book. Three massive cupcakes coated in sprinkled icing on the cover teased his taste buds. He absently licked his lips as he read the recipes and noted to ask the chefs to make these. Not wanting more drool to sliver down like a runny egg, he replaced the book.

The cold hit again.

He traced the breeze back to the source, each step thoughtful with paranoia, an opened window from the back of the library. Outside of the window, Edward viewed the expansive yard. Beautiful trees and flower gardens coated the landscape. As a kid, Edward could never dream of something like—that his cousin came from a wealthy heritage and inherited such splendors. He admired the view and leaned out to smell the air. Everything was so wonderful here.

Yet he ached for Resembool; home. He missed the cows' mooing in the afternoon, racing down the hill, and familiar faces. He wanted to go to the annual festivals and visit the market on sunny days. He needed smog free air and a home that he couldn't get lost in.

In the middle of his musings a thought struck him.

_How did this window get opened?_

He brought his head back before slamming the window shut. The paranoia crept back.

_I didn't see anybody come in. _

His heartbeat sped. Something caught his eye as he raced back to the entrance. On the chair, next to his book, was the teddy. He convulsed from head to toes. His feet begged to retreat, but his mind froze.

"Brother…" Small buttoned eyes stared up. Its voice was hollow, an echo of what used to be. "I'm not a teddy."

Edward tensed.

"I'm Al, your brother. You named the teddy after me, so start calling me my name."

His heart stopped as the teddy, no, Alphonse began to move. He hopped atop the table. Edward tried to reason with himself that if Alphonse could talk then it shouldn't be surprising for him to move. But why now?

"Brother," Al said again, "you need to remember."

He searched his mind, pulling out drawers and filing through books. Remember what? The incident? The failed resurrection? A mass of bones and broken flesh? Mom's jaw cracked open in terror? All was clear. An unwanted memory continuously torn open to be relived. So what did he need to remember?

_Tell me!_

His hand gently held Alphonse to his chest lovingly.

_I want to remember. I want to…_

"You need," the voice a hint above a whisper, "to wake up."

Edward's eyes snapped open. He took in a deep, reassuring breath as reality poured in as his surroundings. He rubbed his cheek which had been stuck to his book moments ago as he slept. His visions cleared with his weariness. Alphonse was nowhere to be seen.

_Another messed up dream..._

He sighed, pushed in his chair, looked at the clock, and went to greet Tamaki back from school.

**-(/)-**

Right when Tamaki stepped inside, Edward sprinted full force to tackle his brother. They crashed to the ground, but Tamaki didn't let go as they laughed. The laughter covered each of their worries unknown to the other. Getting back to balance, Tamaki patted his brother's golden head.

Sometimes the kid looked so much like his father: the golden locks and matching eyes, the analytical knowingness, being able to play aloof. Tamaki kept that thought to himself, knowing the disgust held by his brother. Yet it wasn't only his father that Edward held remembrance of. He had his mother's face, caring for his family and friends. He had her hands, capable of wielding strength and a gentle touch. A forbidden thought broke free. He thought aloud in shock.

"You remind me of Al."

The laughter immediately evaporated. Edward pushed himself with one arm away from the jerk. He ran and Tamaki cursed.

"Wait!" Pleas hanging uselessly in the air, Tamaki followed.

Edward wasn't running in any reasonable direction, simply away from his brother and his big damn mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly.

_Why! _

Alphonse rarely came up when Tamaki talked. In fact, Edward remembered only two incidents and that was when he first arrived. And Edward needed the wound to remain closed. He pace slowly halted.

_Maybe it's time._

If the wound is haphazardly stitched, it can't heal.

Tamaki caught up. He panted. "Listen, Ed, I didn't mean…"

Edward faced his older brother, but he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I know this is hard," Tamaki admitted. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… I…" His knees hit the floor. "Alphonse, he's dead." Tears poured. "We have to accept that—no matter how hard."

Edward hadn't bothered to think how it affected Tamaki. Instead of reaching out to feel others, he's been shrouded in self pity. The realization panged. He did the only thing he could think of and hugged his brother. He wanted to tell him that Alphonse lived on inside his teddy bear—to make his brother's pain go away. But he couldn't. He sufficed with a hug and didn't want to let go.

Tears slid to his neck, and Tamaki held his brother close.

**-(/)-**

Sunday came. Winry and Edward were at the dining table. Although plates of delicious crab were in front of them, a conversation meant more. Winry happily rested her chin on open palms, while Edward wrote on his new notepad. With her unwavering talking, his chicken scrawl evolved to basic, blocky letters.

"Favorite color?" Winry asked.

_Red._

"Food?"

_Stew._

"Story?"

_Hounds of Ametris. You know all this._

"Yeah," she said, "but it's nice to just have you reply."

_ I'm sorry for worrying you._

No more self pity, he vowed. He couldn't let Winry feel like this. They didn't have much time left together and the best had to be made.

"It's ok," she reassured. "When me and Granny get done with the automail, you wanna do something?"

_Tamaki told me about a park._

"That'd be great. Ok, favorite, uh… thing in Japan?"

_You and Granny._

**-(/)-**

By next Thursday, the Rockbells finished ahead of schedule.

Hearing this news, the pit of Edward's stomach lurched. By the weekend, they'd be in Resembool. Without him. His flesh fingers curled around Al.

_I don't want 'em go._

He flippantly kicked the wooden floor.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow as they continued walking. "Something up? Oh, I guess you can't write as we walk."

Edward simply smiled at his brother, telling him it was okay for the time being.

They went inside to what it was dubbed the "mechanic room." A few oil spills stained the floor, and tool boxes were scattered on the tables. His metallic arm laid gleaming on a small stand next to a chair. Pinako greeted the pair with smoke blowing from her pipe. Winry popped up from beneath the table by the wall. She held a screw triumphantly in the air.

"Oh, hey you guys. Ready, Edward?"

Edward lifted his chin and nodded. He stiffly made his way to the chair and struggled to relax his core. Alphonse sat on Edward's lap; reassurance.

Tamaki raised a brow, tilting his head. "What's, um, going to happen, exactly?" For the pass week or so, his curiosity of automail has been answered to a degree. The mechanics of how it's made. How the wires and nervous system worked together. But how did the two connect? Obviously, the metallic arm is reattached, but _how_? If his brother's actions were any indications… "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

Winry placed the screw inside her toolbox, not wanting to answer.

"Yes," Pinako said. "Like a bitch. All of the nerves will be reconnected simultaneously—sparking like lighting."

The aging woman, with hardened muscles, lifted the heavy arm to Edward's shoulder. "One, two—"

_Just do it._

"—three."

He grunted. His mouth opened to scream, but he shakingly held his silence. Pain erupted throughout arm, followed by the sense of feeling. Not quite the same as his normal limb. He could feel the pressure of it and the sense of moving returned. He grinned at his older brother who was white as a sheep.

**-(/)-**

The sun seized the sky, bestowing its beauty to Tokyo's parks. Picnickers spread homey blankets atop hills. Small children flung nets at bugs. Elders fed greedy pigeons. School girls gossiped with friends. Lovers happily strolled behind the trees.

A small group leisurely ambled throughout the sights. Edward inched away from the Tamaki and Pinako while holding Winry's hand.

"We're going to go explore," Winry gleefully announced.

Pinako waved the kids off. "We'll be at the bench. Come back by sunset."

As the two went off, Tamaki nodded at his suited servant to keep an eye on the kids. With their safety taken care of, the two relaxed on the wooden bench.

"Our plane ride home is on Sunday." She brought her ever present pipe and ignored the joggers' critical stares. Soon smoke puffed in the air, purposely aimed.

"Two days," Tamaki murmured as he waved away the smoke. He hopped up and stretched widely. "Let's go do something exciting, you and me. We have 'til sunset."

Her wrinkles cracked a smile. She joined the boy who might as well be her nephew. A ring of smoke disappeared in the air. Old bones felt weightless and muscles at ease. "You're on, boy." A few steps ahead. "Well, c'mon, don't stumble about like a newborn calf."

"Don't get your granny panties in a bunch," he replied while chuckling.

"With a mouth like that it's surprising you have customers."

"You simply do not understand the pleasures of a young Frenchman lover."

**-(/)-**

They ventured into the trees and parted the bushes. Winry nearly bounced on her toes. Thin and thick trunks were home to squirrels and small birds. Leaves parted to release sunlight. The wind blew branches to dance like the chimes of Resembool. Her fingers intercrossed with Edward's. She felt his warm flesh through the glove.

He was her best friend. And in a few days, miles countries would part them. She tugged onward.

Edward stirred his metallic arm in the air. The new limb felt flesh and swift. The pure genius of it left awe in his mind. This was something his alchemy couldn't master.

Winry giggled. "You like it?"

He eagerly nodded.

Her heart cheered. Finally, the new life she gave him worked. She looked at him straightly. His posture was relaxed, his eyes no longer focused on the ground, nor did he have the constant shame scorching from his core. She could still see the sadness of a lost home and brother, but she prayed that this was a sign of him recovering from the mysterious incident. She knew there would always be a part of him she could never reach as long as he kept that door lock. She prayed even harder that he would one day let her step through.

He looked confused, wondering if something was on his face. He stuck out his tongue at the lack of response and let go of her hand.

They began racing each other through the foliage, no destination in mind. Because they can. Because, for this moment, they are kids.

Edward nearly tripped on a root, but managed to only stumble.

His golden eyes set on what Winry gasped at: a forgotten playground. It wasn't much. A rusty slide and swings encased with vines. An air of antiquity elapsed over them. Edward grinned madly.

Sweet!

Without missing a beat, Winry dived in belly first on the swing and flew upwards.

"Wheee!"

Edward swoop in, doing his best to match her birdlike height.

Life, for now, seemed promising.

Two persons watched the kids. The Suoh employee smiled at the kids. For so long, he had mainly seen Edward mope about. Yet with his friend, the boy seemed at the top of the world. He checked his watch and the sky. It wouldn't be long for the sun to set. He wanted to tell them that he visited this place as a lad, and fireflies called this place their nightly home. He stayed in the distance and did his duty.

On the other hand, a woman in shadows leaned behind a tree. Her long nails carved into the bark. She etched deep, releasing frustration. Her brothers weren't so smart after all! Oh, Envy could be mercilessly cruel and plot destruction better than any madman, but he lacked the finesse for this. Gluttony could duke power and held solid affection for his sister, but that was it. Once more, it was up to her to clean the mess.

She thought of simply snatching the girl then and there, but thought against it. The time wasn't right, but with that other brat sniffing, how much time was left? She thought herself foolish. They had plenty of time; no stupid humans were going to stop them.

_Don't fret, little boy. Soon the dread of desperation shall strike tenfold. And on that day, this world will crumble._

**A/N: I must be a masochist. Why else would I have a chapter centering on communication/talking/whatever? I've been practicing writing dialogue and looking up tips. MaxHelmbergerdotcom is a good site for writing tips if anyone is curious. Check out the links too.**

**Longer chapter. Boo-ya, bitches! Since school is coming up, I'm hoping to update every week to a week and a ½. Next week? Knowledge! Seriously, isn't that running theme? :p**


	6. Escape is Impossible

**A/N: Slowly updating. I hate school and working on college stuff. Please pardon my excuses. –heart-  
>I'll be editing all the chapters to "Bravery" eventually. And I'll refine my grammar and edit a few details. But nothing will be added that changes the plot, so you won't have to reread it. But I won't stop you ;3<strong>

**Bravery**

**Chapter Seven: **Escape is Impossible

The car was silent; Winry gave up whining minutes ago. As the driver pulled away from mansion, the girl pressed her palms on the window. Tamaki and Ed receding in the background until the car turned—unknown when they'd ever see each other again.

The clock blinked, green light illuminating the time. Twenty minutes has passed since their departure. She didn't know the name of the luxurious vehicle Granny talked Tamaki into instead of the limo. The seats were soft and the noise of the sea of Tokyo numbed to a faint hum. She resisted the lull.

She squirmed. Traffic was taking forever. She felt torn—not wanting to leave Ed, but she was miles apart from him and home. Trapped between worlds. Granny's winkled but firm hand pressed on the girl's. A sign that everything was going to be okay. Winry doubted it, but accepted the gesture with a faint smile. A piece of her was to be left behind—her puzzle never to be completed. Her eyes drifted to the window again. The clouds were white marshmallows, fluffy, and lit up blissfully. Stupid clouds.

Planes descended down the fluffy sky, to their destination. The time blinked again.

-(/)-

Many things can be said about chaos: of the destruction caused or the life breathed from the aftermath. Or perhaps nothing is gained. Perhaps governments will topple or candies will crack. Perhaps usurped royalty or fallen comrades will litter the floor. It all falls back to destruction; to chaos.

Gluttony's cheesy smile filled his cheeks. His teeth grinded in anticipation for just one word. In one word, his growling stomach would be relieved. After one simple motion, he could consume metal, fumes, and meat. His whole body twitched, body shaking the concrete surroundings. "Lust," he whined.

In one strike, the tattooed woman impaled the security guards.

"Destroy."

Gluttony complied with the utmost glee. He gnawed through the security guards. Heaps of blood oozed from his watering mouth to his stomach. It quenched his thirst. Flesh chunks became stuck in his teeth like popcorn in a theater, but he ignored that and continued. Happiness was the only word able to the formerly starving homunculus.

He turned to the other fleeing citizens, but his partner shook her head. He sighed greatly, but knew the task ahead was important. They must tear apart the airplanes departing to Europe. Perhaps all the others for good measure. But thinking was for his brother and sister. He thought with his stomach, not his brain. What use was something that didn't consume?

His jaw unhinged and soon the wall chunks crumpled. What was left shook beneath his stampede.

Fire. Ungodly and horrifying. The worst scene witnessed by most in the area. Smoke leaked from the planes—the vehicle used to visit friends or vacation with family. Screams emitted from trapped passengers, the banging going unheard. And the smell. Gasoline mixed smoldering flesh. Nostrils filled with fiery smoke.

Gluttony's smiled never turned malevolent—always manic.

He started to attack the fleeing pilots and plane staff.

"Spit him out," Lust chided.

His mouth clamped, the lower half of the body fell to the body, cutting clean to the bone. Blood splattered and the legs fell limp.

"Time for work." Lust extended her fingers to split apart the human.

Humans were merely tools to achieve their plan. Nothing more; nothing less. Closer to the edge they would drive him. Push him until only one option remained.

And then: victory.

-(/)-

Kyouya paced through his room. The television buzzed faintly in the background, and his laptop lied casually on his bed. Ten files were open, displaying in forbidding luminescent. The mansion's clocks simultaneously chimed noon. The ringing counted off in his head. He eased out of reality and delved into his conscious.

His mind worked like a computer, processing information fast and cold. This is how a third son of Ootori survived; calculation and manipulation. Kyouya was more than a third son. He had cherished friends, more so than the recluse cared to admit. Nothing would harm his friends, not even this mysterious murderer. If anything happened to them, the culprit will pay beyond the law.

It began with father in his den, assigning him his task. He didn't say much. Not out of reserving information, but of how little was given. His father's words remained crisp in his ears.

"_I'm not sure why he entrusted you with this task. Yuzuru Suoh sounded urgent in the phone call. However, he promised to repay this debt. To think a Suoh owing an Ootori? Marvelous." _

_His father went on to instruct his son, detailing the resources at his disposable and the limitations._

"_The staff knows, but it is precedent to keep it as discrete as possible."_

No, it started before that. When Edward Elric first came to school, murder occurred during the school hours. That could be coincidence. But really? A nine-year-old with metal limbs, with a mysterious past and doesn't talk. Hardly any information on the boy and that part of Tamaki's family didn't show up on his initial search, yet Kyouya doubted a nine-year-old could be the killer. But what if he was related to this mess? What if this started before Edward's arrival?

"The airports were brutally assaulted at approximately 11:40 AM."

Kyouya snapped to the bright "Urgent News" flashing on his television.

"The few survivors report a monstrosity _eating _people and woman gleefully watching."

His heart nearly stopped. Winry and her grandmother were scheduled for noon. He clearly recalled Tamaki moaning about the lost of his adoptive family. He whipped out his cell phone to alert his friend. If anything happened to the girls, those bastards would pay.

-(/)-

The phone hit the floor, and Edward stared at his brother's eyes— wide and terrified. On the ID, Edward saw Kyouya's picture.

_Wha…? What's going on?_

Tamaki shook as he hastily picked up the phone. "Turn the TV to channel nine."

The kid ran to the living room and complied. The newswoman looked pale and quivering. Whatever happened, it was bad. Japanese lettering rapidly scrolled on the television, and he could only make out every other word. The newswoman regained composure. She spoke clearly.

"Airport massacre—"

Alphonse's button eyes did not quiver. Did not express any horror. He could only watch as Edward squeezed him to his chest, and blocked Alphonse's sight.

_It'll be okay, Al. Please, let them live._

Tamaki dialed like a madman needing a fix. The phone rang. And rang. His body stiffened and throat clamped. And rang. His heart beat strummed until it was one long noise.

"Hello?"

"Pinako!"

"No need to be screaming. I'm not _that _old."

"So, you're still in the car?"

"Yeah. Traffic was bad, but now it's full blown chaos. Do y'know what's going on?"

"A massacre at the airport. The news says it's probably a terrorist attack. Are you sure you're okay? We can send someone by helicopter."

Pinako's voice was drowned out by the zoom of erratic cars. A crash boomed through the phone— so loud that Tamaki knew it had to be hitting their car. Even Edward heard it.

"PINAKO! PINAKO!"

_Auntie…_

Only high pitched screams echoed through his phone, Winry's. Then the line went dead. He felt his brother clutching his leg tightly. He looked down in Edward's golden stare. He knew in his gut that Pinako and Winry couldn't be dead. Life already stripped them of Trisha and Alphonse. Surely, life can't be that cruel.

Right?

Edward unlatched his brother's leg. He reached up and plucked the phone from startled hands. He licked his dry lips. In a cracked voice, he spoke.

"Don't… die…"

He pressed Alphonse tighter to his chest.

_Whatever you do, don't leave me._

-(/)-

Her world crashed, literally. A car rammed into theirs by accident, or so she hoped. Something was going on in Tokyo—something bad. She heard words faintly from the phone. There was no time to fully regain thoughts. In a blur, Granny pulled her close and braved the streets. The car burned behind them and vehicles whipped and honked pass them.

She tugged Granny back before nearly being run over.

_I can do this. I can do this._ She chanted the mantra. _We'll live._

They made it to the sidewalk with only a few cuts and pending bruises. Winry grinned at Granny.

"Ed… I heard his voice!"

_He won't be left alone. _

-(/)-

"The helicopters reported message seen airborne. According to a translator, in blood it is written: no turning back, you can't escape."

Edward merely stared at the television. The bloodied words were written in clear German. So much blood and pain, he didn't know what to do.

Alphonse didn't speak, no matter how much he wanted to_. The homunculi, those bastards._

**A/N: Woo! Back here! Sorry for all the delay. Have most of the next two chapters written and outlined. Please forgive my absence and thank you for continuing to read. :) After the Christmas break I should be done with the chapters which includes Haruhi's baking and ballroom dancing. XD  
>In about 3 to 5 chapters, Xing characters will make an appearance.<br>Until then, I'll be posting my fanfic gifts for my friends which is Host Club fic and YuGiOh fic if you're interested. **


	7. Recovery

**A/N: Expanding the knowledge of Ametris and automail in this chapter, as long as setting up for future chapters. The next chapter will be more Hunny centric. Yay! :D More comedy in the chapter, aside from the beginning and a part in the middle, that is. I am WDR after all. **

**Bravery**

**Chapter Eight: Recovery**

In two weeks time, a dance will occur.

The music will play. Melodies will mix with quiet laughter and smiling faces. Then clock will chime midnight's hour. Dancing will cease as screams are heard. Answers will be lost in the sea of rising questions.

-(/)-

Shima Maezono, the head housekeeper, had decided she had been away from Suoh Mansion for too long. Overdue vacation or not, she _did not _like the weird text messages and phone calls sent from the other servants. Taking one last sip of her martini, she waved good-bye to the fine specimens of Hawaii's beach._ Alas peaceful life, I hardly knew ye. _

American airport security was a hassle. Thankfully, Mr. Suoh was kind enough to grant her a personal flight back to Japan, being an important asset to family and constantly dealing with Tamaki-style high jinks. _Please _let the mansion remain in one piece. Or still standing, if she was lucky.

After coming home, Maezono raised an eyebrow at another old woman residing at the mansion. She turned to the cowering Tamaki behind the maids.

"Just what have I missed?"

-(/)-

Tuesday came, and Tamaki hadn't left the mansion or his family. Needless to say, his friends worried.

Punctual as always, Kyouya was the first to arrive after school. With roughly ten minutes until the others arrived (assuming the twins dialed down any shenanigans,) the black haired youth made his way to the den with Tamaki. He took a seat in a comfortable chair.

"This room is secluded, yes?" Tamaki nodded. "Good. This shouldn't be discussed over phone lines. I was wary mentioning the murders in the school hallway, but it had to be done. Now, first relate to me the events of the weekend."

Tamaki adjusted his position in his own armchair. He let the cool business persona overtake him. "Pinako and Winry were scheduled to fly home on Sunday. All we know is what had been reported on the news. That message, written in clear German, 'No turning back, you can't escape.' Do you think it's related to the murders at the school?"

"The only connection so far is you. You are the link between the school, your family, and, in return, the airport. It is possible, maybe probable, but we lack information needed to confirm a resolute conclusion. For now, we should be cautious and assume the worst. For whatever reason, the lives of you, your family, and your friends are in danger. This includes the Host Club as well. As a king, what do you propose to protect your subjects?"

A bead of sweat trickled down Tamaki's neck. "We find those behind this madness and hold them accountable." He let out a sigh with a grim smile. "But we're high school students, wife. We're not the law or vigilantes with cool capes and masks."

"Correct." In a corner of his mind, Kyouya made a side note for a superhero themed Host Club. "Yet we are not average high school students. And I am not your wife. We are the elite, not without resources." He rolled his neck. "I have been asked not to inform the police, only my family resources have been used thus far. There's another matter about the bodies…"

When Kyouya's face went green, Tamaki knew it couldn't be pleasant. Hardly anything could make his friend visibly disturbed.

Kyouya calmed his shaking. "It was beyond grotesque. Dried, caked blood. The stench of death, it's unbearable. But we had to investigate their corpses. We need all the information available to us. So the doctors, they looked. Nothing has come back in the blood work area. Something cut into their skin, marking some sort of drawings on them. It reminds me of something satanic. Something dark." He then voiced something that he knew Tamaki wouldn't want to hear. "I'm thinking that the next step involves questioning the Black Magic Club."

Tamaki froze. Although he wasn't as close to them as he was his own club, he considered Nekozawa and them friends. They couldn't be evil. They couldn't possible commit such heinous crimes.

"I doubt they're related to the airport incident, but the symbols are the corpses clearly—"

"Stop it," Tamaki ordered quietly yet firmly. "We can't accuse them of something that we're unsure."

"We're not accusing," Kyouya explained softly. "We investigate. If they're innocent, there's nothing to worry about. Either way, they will have information on the symbols."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "You're right."

But the thought remained: the possibility that the culprit could be a student. Someone that he spent time with in the hallways; someone that he knew. And what if it was someone like Nekozawa? A friend? What could he do? No, Tamaki knew. He would protect his family.

"We need to tell them. Their lives may be at risk."

There was a knock at the door. "Master, your guests have arrived at the gate."

They both stood up and made their way to their friends. Before Tamaki could open the door, Kyouya grabbed his sleeve. Tamaki looked him straight in the eyes

"Fine. But not today," he murmured. Kyouya watched as Tamaki walked in front of him.

The tall slender student shifted backed to the bumbling, good natured fool. He sighed and allowed a smile. If anyone were to be king, Tamaki was the best suited for the role.

-(/)-

There is no effort in being dead. Avoiding death is a different matter. Winry took it upon herself to relax with the utmost class: chilling in bed with Edward while eating cupcakes. And what delicious cupcakes! She would have to thank that Haruhi boy later.

She muted the television when Granny entered. Not that she knew what was going on in the samurai drama to begin with.

Winry shoved the remaining chunk of cupcake, swallowing after one bite. "A dance, huh?" She licked spare icing from her fingertips. "Sounds fun, but is it safe?"

Granny puffed smoke from her ever present pipe. "Top notch security. Besides, we can all use a relaxer."

Winry turned to Edward who was still quietly nibbling on the homemade cupcake. She giggled. "I can't wait to see you in a tux." She laughed harder as cupcake chunks splattered his plate. "Don't think you're not going, mister."

She gave Granny a thumbs up. "Tell Tamaki that we need to go shopping for the dance!"

Granny left to relay the news.

Winry poked the sulking boy. "C'mon it's not going be that bad, I promise. You don't even have to talk to anyone." She pursed her lips. "I _know _you spoke on the phone. Granny said I was hearing things, but it was definitely you."

He merely gazed down at the remnants on his plate.

"Ed, don't play dumb with me."

Silence.

"Just a 'hello' will do."

Silence.

"At least acknowledge that you spoke!"

Silence.

"Fine!" Winry pushed her side of the blanket off and hopped out of the bed. "I almost die, and you're still so damn stubborn!" She stomped the door, and took one last look at him. "You'd look stupid in a tux anyways!"

-(/)-

"Stupid Ed!"

Winry slammed the doors open to her work room, steam already rolling offer her. Her work table lied emptily across her. She hadn't visited this room since their return. Her heart raced, the moment fresh in her mind.

It all happened so fast. The car crash: the vehicle colliding into theirs; scraps of metal flying; the reek of burnt rubber. The rest of Tokyo's street zipped by without a thought. Her and Granny were so tiny and insignificant in the big city; ants that could have been crushed. Granny tried comforting her, saying that the driver was going to be found. Yet her words did little.

If only she could hear Edward again.

"I'm not crazy," she murmured.

The girl set her tool bag on the table, and started setting stuff out for preparation. At the moment, she hadn't the clue on what to design or tinker with. The more she pulled out, the more she realized that cleaning was in order. Else Granny might have a stern wording with her.

And that was never pleasant.

She reached into Granny's box of supplies to grab mineral spirits, oil, and rag. She set them out proper for when she returned with water.

She left and found one of Tamaki's friends walking in the hallway. She waved high to the teenager, trying her best to calm her anger. "Hey!" Crap, it came out a tad aggressive. She tapped her chin contemplatively. "Lemme guess. Tall, black hair, nicely dressed…" She pointed a comically dramatic finger at him. "Mori!"

The man sighed. "That'd be the wild type."

Winry didn't understand what on Earth that meant. Must be a Japanese thing. Or a rich thing. Neither of which, she was. "Sooo, Kyouya then?"

The man pushed his glasses up. "That would be correct."

Winry beamed. "Got it!" She also ignored that sigh. "So, what brings you to my lovely part of the hallway?"

"Your grandmother is busy learning shogi with the head housekeeper, and I had some questions on automail."

The young blonde's faith lit up exceptionally. If Kyouya wasn't use to his own energetic blondes, he would've been blinded by the sheer undiluted joy radiated off of her.

"Me?" She proclaimed as she hopped enthusiastically from side to side. "Me? You're looking at one of the top Ametris mechanics, topped by only her grandma. Anything you need to know, I'm ya girl!"

Kyouya gave a small smile. "Well, I'm glad I'm in the right hands." He saw the rag in her hand. "Am I interrupting something?"

She brushed it off. "Oh, just heading to kitchen for some water to clean my tools. Perfect timing! I'll tell explain as I clean them. Show all the parts and how it works," she gushed, then tilted her head. "Any reason for your interest?"

"Oh, I find it fascinating. My family has a business in the medical field, so I'm interested in ways to expand it."

Mentally, his smile widened. Asking the little girl would several multiple purposes. If she was good as she said, then all the better. Not only would it help him in his position as the third son, but also unravel the gold haired enigma.

As Winry and Kyouya began to head to the kitchen, they talked about beloved automail.

"You see, Ametris doesn't like its technology going out of its country. Buuut, it's not like they've done me any favors. Besides, if it's for medical purposes, I'd be happy to help people."

-(/)-

Edward stared blankly at the muted samurai on the television. He didn't need sound to know they were probably going on about something to honor or pride or whatever. He didn't care. He thought of upset Winry, and that he was cause of her troubles once more. He mentally cursed himself for being childish and simply not speaking to her.

He hopped out of the bed, and looked back at Alphonse the teddy bear. The stuffed creature tilted its head. A moment passed. Edward nodded in understanding.

_Right. Need to drink water to clear my throat._

Then Tamaki burst into the room. Edward stumbled back. By now he should be used to his brother's suddenness!

"My dearest little soul brother," the tall blonde started in a dramatic fashion. "I hear you having lady troubles. No worries, for I excel with those of the lovely female persuasion."

The twins, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi shoved him out of the doorway.

"Whatever advice m'lord gives, forget it," began Hikaru. "To nurture a lady's heart, you need pizzazz," said Kaoru. "Woo her in style!" They completed in style as they pulled out dapper outfit in Edward's size.

The short kid raised his eyebrow in caution. What the hell just happened?

"Your clothing isn't exactly fitting for the Suoh lifestyle," Tamaki explained.

"It's not often Mom gets to work with people of small stature, Hunny aside, so she volunteered to design an outfit," said Hikaru.

"Since you will be living here from now on, it's best we set you up."

Edward stared at them blankly. The thought hadn't crossed him. Living in Suoh Mansion #2 from now on.

Small stature…

He lunged. Kaoru quickly stopped him with his foot. Well, tried. The kid was much stronger (and heavier) than he reckoned. He promptly hit the floor. Used to Hunny and Satoshi's rambunctious duels, Mori simply lifted the shorty from atop the twin.

Hikaru helped his brother up, and the twins stuck out their tongues at the growling Edward. Mori set Edward down, but held him back from going at it again.

Hunny pulled out handsome article of clothing that fit perfectly behind him. "Ta-da~~!"

Edward could only star in awestruck. If Granny Pinako and Winry were the best at automail, the twins' mom was the best at designing clothes.

Tamaki glanced around for Winry. "Where is she? I thought for sure that she'd want to see this."

Edward's head hung. "I may have pissed her off."

There was no question of "may." He did, and it was that simple. But he didn't simply know _what _to say. His first words in quite a few months were "don't die." And felt incredibly, hopeless, desperate. So what can his second set of words be to her? The ones face to face?

-(/)-

Shima Maezono eyed her opponent carefully. Her fingers remained unmoving, not quite sure where to move next. "You learn fast," she pointed out quietly.

As the two played, they engaged in small chitchat. Although Pinako understood Japanese clearly, her words and pronunciations were still slow. She mostly listened to the fellow old woman.

"I almost forgot about Tamaki's relatives in Ametris," Maezono said after making her move. "It's odd, since the more I think about it, the more I remember him talking about his cousins." She smiled fondly. "I think his favorite story was his last visit a few years ago before he moved to Japan."

"They went to play by the river."

"Tried to catch fish for dinner. He said that Edward and Alphonse were so small, they had to team up together against this one big fish. And ended up falling in the river."

"They all came back sunburned and foodless." Pinako captured a piece. "But Trisha was making stew, and we had one last meal as a family." She closed her eyes, picturing that blissful moment.

"Yes, he told me about that. That Trisha made the best stew. The cooks often try to mimic it, without success so far." There was a long pause as they concentrated on the game. "Alphonse was young when Tamaki moved here. When I saw that you guys were here, I've been looking forward to seeing him. Is he back home since he's still young?"

Even though it was Pinako's turn, she didn't bother. She puffed her pipe and looked at Shima Maezono. "Winry wants to believe he's missing, but I believe he is dead."

"The police need to do something."

"We do not have police. Our country is strictly run by the military. It may has helped our security and wars, but a small child gone missing is hardly their concern."

Pinako thought of her country compared to Japan. Before coming here, she had never been outside of Ametris. It was hard due to the military. But Tamaki had connections because of his family's status, making it easier for him and Edward. She wondered how he managed to let Edward stray this far from Ametris—especially concerning his own family's status.

But it seemed that Tamaki was unaware that Trisha and her husband were so desperate to keep the eyes of their militaristic government's eyes away from them. And the less known about that, the better.

Unaware that others also played the dangerous game, Pinako made her move by doing nothing but observe. And until the time came, if it ever did, Hell will most certainly break loose.

-(/)-

As Winry cleaned, Kyouya listened to her explain the basics like a text book.

"Linked directly to the nervous system, automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions."

He stared blankly at the sheepish girl.

"Heh. Heh. Granny had me read the material before letting me go near the equipment. I can recite more of it, if you want."

He nodded. "You know so much," he complimented. This girl was more useful than he thought. "What about the drawbacks, minus the text book format, if you will?"

"Besides losing the limbs that need to be replaced, the greatest pain is attaching new ones. Even grown men cry." She stops cleaning, moving altogether as she closes her blue eyes. She remembers the blood, his pained expression, and stubborn silence. She bit her lip. "There are the upgrades too. Have to reattach, and there's more pain. In the skirmishes, automail is mainly for the desperate. Ametris always has "skirmishes." What a silly word," she said with a bitter chuckle. "I'm sorry, moving on.

"If a person is going to commit to automail, they have to keep up with the maintenance: proper oil, etc…" She trailed off. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It must be hard, learning the things people go through to need new body parts." He brushed her swelling tears. "Doctors must exist, you know, to prevent people from hurting so much that need new body parts."

She smiled. "It takes awhile for news to reach Resembool, but Granny heard word from a regular that Ametris doing more research to make it more painless and humanlike. Automail must look primitive to other countries, especially this one, or maybe something out of a steampunk book. But it's more advanced than at first glance."

He spread a finger across a wrench, feeling the metal. He looked down at the little girl who wielded these objects on the table—the tools that she used to renew life in people. So knowledgeable in the subject of biomechanics, he noted to talk to her more later. He stepped back, allowing her space back.

"Very useful," he said. "One more question, though…"

This man, Winry thought, was awesome—hardly anyone listened to her nerd out. "Of course!"

"Does Edward have automail?"

She paused.

-(/)-

Edward blushed as he stood outside the door to Winry's and Granny's workroom. The Ouran gang, minus that glass fellow, stood behind. He didn't have to see Tamaki to know his cousin was doing a cheer. He quietly snorted at the image of pompoms. He couldn't believe that he let them talk to this. Blame was placed on their fast talking, the Amestrian unable to keep with speedy Japanese. Yeah, that was it.

A nice braid poured down his neck, a few well placed "out of place" strands. Along his legs were his best pants. Not up to the fine test of Tamaki's friends, but the only pants that fit. Haruhi sent him "I feel you" look. The best part was red coat draping his soldiers—handsome and completely bad ass.

Straightening the shirt for the hundredth time, he hoped the fine red silk didn't appear silly on a country boy. He took a deep, reassuring breath, and opened the door before he could change his mind.

"…have automail?"

Well, now, he wasn't expecting Kyouya to be chatting up Winry. Not to mention in German. He didn't have to hear the beginning of the sentence to know he was the one in question. Winry's face said it all. But she kept silent, not wanting to reveal his secret.

He stepped into the room, looked Kyouya dead in the eye, and nodded in confirmation. He knelt in front of Winry, and gazed up in her sweet blue eyes. He offered her a gloveless, flesh hand, and took hers that rebuilt his broken body. He cleared his throat.

"Winry, will you go to the dance with me?"

She knelt to hug her best friend. "Of course!" Hugging him, their body heat mingled, and she never felt warmer. Blinking away tears of happiness, she noticed the assemble standing outside the doorway. She gave them a smile, and mouthed a 'thanks.'

-(/)-

Like always, Tamaki was a star amongst the sea of adoring fans. They swayed at his charming smile and glistening white teeth. Standing proudly atop a stool brought for the very occasion, he raised Renge's loud microphone to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he bellowed, "in two weeks time, a ball will be held! Everyone, including your parents will be invited along with top notch security! Not just any ball, but a masquerade!"

His sea of fans roared with approval.

Kaoru and Hikaru pushed him off the stool and snatched the microphone to trade lines.

"This dance will include two special guests—"

"—and one very special prize for a lovely lady."

"Even better than last year, more than kiss, but also a surprise!"

Hunny smiled and waved at the audience. "Guess my favorite sweet to win!" He climbed atop Mori. "Good luck everybody! This will be our best dance yet!"

-(/)-

In two weeks time, a dance will occur.

The music will play. Melodies will mix with quiet laughter and smiling faces. Then clock will chime midnight's hour. Dancing will cease as screams are heard. Answers will be lost in the sea of rising questions.

In two weeks time, lives will be lost.

But there is time before that, and fate is not set in stone.

**A/N: After the Dance Chapter, I'm going back to edit everrrryything. The title will be different, etc. A few details here and there. Corrections. Blah blah blah. Who's wants to be my better. Someone familiar with both universes? Also someone, doesn't have to help edit, to bounce ideas on? :wink wink: **


End file.
